


things that give me warmth

by KapitanaRomanova



Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KapitanaRomanova/pseuds/KapitanaRomanova
Summary: Steve gets more than what he bargained for when he meets the cute redhead skater. He also meets a certain feline.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	things that give me warmth

* * *

Playing hockey has always been Steve's passion. Every time he's on ice, nothing else mattered more other than the driving force to win, the thrill and the adrenaline he gets when playing alongside his teammates never gets old. And that's exaclty why he's sulking on one of the benches set up for the Winter Sports Tournament; their team just lost to a rookie opponent, how they managed to lose was a mystery to Steve.

The hockey tournament was always followed by a figure skating competition as per tradition. Steve never once stayed to watch it, usually opting to just leave after playing hockey to celebrate elsewhere. But today was different. Huffing out a breath, Steve readjusted the thick black jacket that he wore over his jersey. 

"Figure skaters be ready. The competition starts in five." An old woman in a dark blue coat announces over the microphone, her voice cheerful yet professional at the same time.

Steve slumps in his seat, debating whether to leave or stay, when he catches a glimpse of a girl with fiery auburn hair. Ears and nose and cheeks red from the cold, toned arms outstretched as she does some warm-ups, ones that shouldn't make Steve feel warm, but it does anyway. She seems unaware of his gaze on her, her attention focused on the situation at hand. Steve's well aware that from a stranger's point of view, he might come off as creepy, and he doesn't want to be a voyeur, but for some reason, he couldn't tear his gaze from her. She looks quite familiar, however, he couldn't put a name to her face.

Steve sucks in a huge breath as he continues to openly stare at her, not caring if anyone judges him for doing so or what his mother would say if she saw him like this. Something about her caught Steve's attention. He watches as she let out a few breaths, her pinkish lips formed into little o's. Sure, he'd seen a handful of beauties in his life, but he has never been so mesmerized by how stunning a person looked without even trying. Until now. 

Steve decided to stay.

A melodious tune filled the ice rink as a figure skater in a bright yellow spandex performed her routine. She moved gracefully, making it obvious that she trained hard for the event. Steve propped his chin on top of his hand, leaning forward to scrutinize the skater's movements as if he were a judge. Steve didn't understand the mechanics about figure skating, but that didn't matter because his attention was somewhere else. In between the performance, Steve gave fleeting glances at the girl with red hair, and he swore that he caught her looking back at him in a way that suggests that she's already figured him out. Surprised, Steve feigned innocence and shifted his attention somewhere else, carding his hand through his thick blonde hair just to make it look like he was actually doing something; not to mention how painfully aware he is of how hot he looked like while doing so, or at least that's what his exes told him. The thought of her noticing him made Steve giddy, suppressing his delight by pretending to concentrate at the current skater on ice. Steve thinks that maybe, just maybe, losing the hockey match didn't matter that much anymore. 

It wasn't long until it was the redhead's turn to perform, showing off a radiant smile for the audience. For some reason, Steve found himself on the edge of his seat, nearly breathless from excitment at what the beautiful skater had to offer. 

Once again, music filled the ice rink; a slow tune of violins blared off of the ratty speakers that slowly developed into a more rhythmic beat. She twirled smoothly along the music. Her arms moving around gracefully before hurling herself in the air just as the music reaches a certain note, sticking a perfect landing right after. The soft curve of her back was accentuated as she added a little dance in her routine, the tempo speeding up by every passing second. Steve scolded himself for not trying to keep his eyes up, unsuccessfully ignoring her toned legs as she lifted one leg up and twirled again. All the spinning was a blur to Steve, making him dizzy. Every jump, every twirl, every sway, perfectly matched all the notes of the piece she chose. 

Not knowing much about figure skating, the only benchmark Steve had for a good skate was not falling. But hell, Steve would recognize an axel if he ever saw one, and he couldn't quite place whether the redhead was crazy or brave for attempting to do one.

The redhead quickened her pace, getting ready to takeoff. Steve held his breath, his grip on the bench tightening as he stared in both amazement and disbelief at what was about to happen. In a matter of seconds, the redhead spun herself headfirst into the air, leaping into a full rotation before successfully sticking a landing with one leg behind to support her full body weight in a smooth motion. The audience was silent the whole time, mesmerized. Steve wasn't any different.

The skater obviously enjoyed leaving the audience stunned, doing the axel again just for the audience's entertainment, earning a handful of applause and cheers. Steve couldn't help himself and joined the audience's enthusiastic response, his cheeks stinging from smiling too wide while clapping along. The skater glided towards the center of the ice rink for the last time, the music finally reaching its end as she poses for the finale, bowing graciously to the crowd. He feels his soul leave his body when she suddenly smiles at him directly, and he gulps because it's the first time he's been paralyzed by a smile. Steve watches her for the last time, an unexplainable warmth rushing through him as he takes in the whole experience itself. To say that it was magical was an understatement. 

A couple of skaters perform next, each routine just as magnificent as the other, but not on the same caliber as the redhead's. Or maybe he was just biased. The event ends with the moon already up in the sky, casting a soft light among the people sitting on the benches. 

He didn't see her again after her performance, not that he was looking for her anyway. Disappointed, Steve sluggishly dragged himself out of his seat and made his way towards the exit. A breeze of chilly air greets him, snowflakes falling gently around as the sky turns darker. Steve pulls the jacket closer to him, practically hugging himself as he walks along the road leading to the children's playground just around the corner. The corners of his lips pull up into a sad smile as nostalgia hits him. Steve recalls finding refuge in the rusty swing set after classes end, bringing out his sketchpad to practice live sketching or to simply people-watch. 

Thick snow crunched faintly under Steve's shoes, leaving a trail of footsteps leading to the swing set. The swing set looked like it was too small to support Steve, but hell, he'd never underestimate its durability. Steve patted down on the seat to make sure it wasn't wet before sitting down, squeezing himself to be as small as possible. 

The cold continues to nip at Steve's skin and snowflakes settle on the crown of his head. With nothing much to do, Steve starts to move back and forth, hiding his hands in the cottony pockets of his pants while using his feet as leverage to move. 

"Is this your designated hot boy spot?" 

Steve turns his head to the side and sucks in a breath. The redhead that he'd been openly, shamelessly staring at earlier was right there. A coat too large for her was draped on her shoulders, her hair no longer done in a tight bun, but was swept to one side in soft auburn waves. Steve takes note of the small scar just below her jaw. 

The redhead takes his silence as an opportunity to introduce herself. "I'm Natasha Romanoff." The skater beamed radiantly, offering a hand for him to shake. He immediately shakes it back, mirroring the smile that Natasha had on her face.

"Steve Ro--"

"Steve Rogers, yeah." Natasha completes for him, tilting her head to the side in amusement. Steve looks at her quizzically as bewilderment colors his features.

"You know who I am?" Steve frowns, shifting his body towards Natasha who was now flashing a Mona Lisa smile at him, one eyebrow quirked. 

"Of course I do," She replies, and after a beat when Steve doesn't say anything, "It's just funny how you don't remember who I am though."

Steve squints his eyes at her, trying to figure out who she was and where they met as his frown impossibly deepens. He knows for a fact that he could never forget a face, especially if they were as beautiful as Natasha. But here he is, trying to dig down through his memories to find any resemblance of Natasha's face.

"What? Of course I remember you." He lies, and the face Natasha makes tells him that she doesn't buy it. "I _never_ forget a face."

Natasha lets out a chuckle in response, the amusement in her eyes sparkled even more if that was possible. " _Do you_?"

His shoulders sag (for the thousandth time today) as Natasha catches his lie, earning another low chuckle from her. Huffing out a breath, she looks at him straight in the eye and Steve wonders how he's still breathing. "I was your kindergarten girlfriend." 

Steve's eyes widen as it finally dawns upon him. _Oh._ His cheeks flushes a bright shade of red as he gapes at her, her Mona Lisa smile now a full one that made her lips look like it occupied half of her face. Not that it was a bad look.

A beat passed by before the silliness of the reunion struck him, filling in the silence as he tipped his head back in a genuine laugh that echoed throughout the playground. He thinks that it's comical, what are the chances that you'd get to meet someone from your childhood again? And as much as Steve feels shy to admit it to himself, he also feels like he'd been struck by luck to find that he already has history with the person that he's attracted to. 

"Definitely remember you now," he pauses, an eyebrow raised in a teasing manner, remnants of his laughter still lacing his voice, " _Peanut_."

Now it was her turn to freeze on the spot. Making up pet names weren't exactly her call, but Steve forced her to make up one just because he was being adamant on having one and Natasha felt generous at the time. Hence, the birth of pet names inspired by Natasha's packed snacks: peanut butter and jelly sandwiches: 

" _Alright_ , it was nice catching up. Goodbye." Natasha says, pretending to briskly walk away and end the conversation just because she knew deep down that he'd call after her. 

"Wrong! You aren't supposed to reply with that, you're supposed to say 'Jelly' in return." He half-shouts, and the lighthearted teasing in his voice almost makes Natasha smile like a fool.

Natasha turns to him with a retort ready on the tip of her tongue, only for her breath to get hitched in her throat upon seeing that he already walked over to her with his glorious chest almost touching her back. 

"Ugh, I can't believe we used to call each other that." She groans, although the slight curve on the corners of her lips says otherwise. Natasha faces him, watching as snowflakes continue to rain over them and fall on top of Steve's hair. Like birds on a nest.

"You used to like being called 'Peanut'," Steve reasons, casting a soft glance at her as he lifts his shoulders up in a shrug, "But I take the blame for the pet names and stuff. I'm not really sorry though."

"Of course you're not," Natasha rolls her eyes playfully at him, "I must've liked you that much to let you call me that." 

Steve crushes the snow beneath his feet as he thinks about what to say next, "What else can I say? I'm naturally charming." 

Natasha shoves him softly as he chuckles, the sound reverberating around the two of them. "Oh, please--" Natasha starts, but before she can continue, she feels a buzz in her jacket as she takes out her phone. 

"What is it?"

"I'm heading back to the rink to claim my trophy as a figure skating champ." Natasha announces confidently, but not so much that Steve thinks that she's arrogant. If anything else, he thinks he's even more attracted to her now.

"They already announced the winners?" 

"No," She answers smoothly, running a hand through her hair as the chilly breeze blows through them, "But I already know that I outperformed them."

"You sure about that?" Steve teases although he agrees with her, "I think the first one did everything so much better."

"You think so?" Natasha challenges, rising on her toes so that they were almost the same height, "I think you have poor judgement."

"I can confirm. I did date you in kindergarten, right?" 

"You're full of shit, you know that?" Natasha retorts, naturally placing both hands on her hips. The action itself makes Natasha look intimidating, but she's so small and all that Steve could think of is how she looks like an angry garden gnome. Or that mushroom in Plants Vs. Zombies.

Steve laughs at the imagery, but it slowly fades away as soon as he feels slightly conscious at how close they've gotten, the sheer realization of it makes warmth spread all over his body like a wildfire despite of the snow around them, "Natasha." 

"Yeah?"

"You're standing too close to me. I'm starting to think you're being clingy." 

"Easy there," She warns playfully as she holds his gaze, enough to make him feel breathless, "Come with me."

Natasha doesn't wait for Steve to decline or agree with her as she grabs Steve by the arm as they retrace their steps back to the ice rink, moving past other skaters, spectators, and other participants to find a vacant spot in the crowd. 

Steve spaces out for moment as he comes to a realization; he feels weirdly happy that his team lost. If it wasn't for it, he wouldn't have stayed around with the other spectators to watch the figure skating competition, one that he would usually skip. He wouldn't have been reunited with Natasha. A smile creeps up to his face at how lucky he thinks he is, and for once he thinks that the universe had given something good to him, something worth keeping.

"You look stupid." Natasha points out a she nudges his ribs, and Steve brings a huge hand over her face just to annoy Natasha further, "I don't like stupid. Stop smiling." She says as she successfully removes Steve's hand from her face, only to reveal a smile of her own, and Steve can't help but smile even wider at the sight.

"Yeah? It's not everyday that I get the chance to rekindle some kindergarten romance." Steve teases, feeling brave and bold enough to put an arm around Natasha, who just quirks an eyebrow at the gesture. 

"Who said we were rekindling a relationship?" Natasha retorts, looking up at Steve, admiring the way the his cheeks turn to a shade of pink from the cold, the way his eyelashes graze the tops of his cheekbones, and how the corners of his plump lips turn upward in a smirk. 

"I think," Steve says, turning to face the redhead next to him, "The way you're looking at me already answers your question."

"I look at you with annoyance, what does that mean?"

"Cut me some slack, won't you?" Steve deflates and makes a poor attempt at doing puppy eyes.

Natasha laughs as she shakes her head, "Oh, wow. You really are--"

"Handsome? Charming? Irresistible? Thank you." 

"-- _Something else._ But I guess that works too."

The awarding ceremony commences just as their conversation ends, and Natasha leans closer to Steve as she waits for the figure skating category; not that Steve was complaining. 

Soon enough, the figure skating winner is announced and Natasha climbs up the small stage to claim her award, and the look she sends Steve is a cross between an I told you so and a you suck. Pictures were taken and Natasha practically shoves the trophy in Steve's face after the ceremony ends, and Steve holds the trophy in both hands as he laughs and congratulates her.

"I knew you'd win." Steve says, a boyish half smile on his lips as he inspects the trophy in his hands.

Natasha puts her hands on her hips and rolls her eyes as she replies, "Bullshit, you were practically wishing that I'd lose, Steve."

"I wasn't. I was praying that you'd come in second. That's different."

Natasha takes the trophy back from Steve's hands, "Thank you for that. That definitely sounds better." She makes a crude gesture with her hand, one that makes Steve burst out laughing.

A stretch of silence passes between the two while Steve rakes his brain just to find something to say. "So, uh... You came here alone?" He asks, and the awkwardness in his voice makes him cringe internally.

Natasha quirks an eyebrow as she smiles at him, trying to figure him out,"You sound like you're trying to hit on me at a random club," She laughs and Steve brings a hand behind his neck, "My coach came here with me earlier, but I think she already left."

Steve's eyebrows rise up as he thinks of another way of asking her is she's single. Instead, he decides to flirt, "That's great. Does that mean I have you all to myself now?" 

Natasha scoffs at this, but the small smile that forms on her lips say otherwise, "Selfish, aren't we?"

"Only when it comes to you." He says with a wink, and he winces as an internal critic scolds him for that reply. He knows that it might work on anyone else he's trying to flirt with, but maybe not with her. 

"Look at you being all flirty," She says, emphasizing on the last word, "I wonder what your girlfriend's gonna think of you when he sees you like this."

"Uh-huh, she'll probably gonna take one look at you and decide that she wants to be with you instead." Steve points out like it was most obvious thing in the world,"besides, if there's anyone between the two of us who's going out with someone, it's definitely you."

"Me?" Natasha asks, "What makes you think so?"

"Because," Steve throws his hands in the air and then gestures towards her, "You're all that. You're quick on your feet, an amazing skater, snarky, unapologetic, and gorgeous. Anyone would be an idiot to ignore you." 

After Steve explains it all, he feels warmth spread across his face, making him turn away from her. The whole thing makes Natasha's stomach to do a triple backflip, and she couldn't help but smile at Steve's words, "Keep saying things like that and I might start thinking that you have a crush on me."

Steve barks out a laugh, "It's finally getting to your head," He shakes his head and makes a disapproving sound, "Perfect people really don't exist."

"Sorry to disappoint you." Natasha drawls teasingly, poking him gently on the ribs, but Steve immediately catches her hand in his, and the sudden action jerks Natasha towards Steve. The skating rink's nearly empty now, save for the few people who were left for restoration and those who were still taking pictures.

A stretch of silences passes between them and Natasha's finally hit with a wave of fatigue, and all she wants to do now is to wrap herself up in her blanket like a burrito. "Steve."

"Hmm?" 

He looks at her softly albeit nervously as she tries to find a way to tell him that if she isn't home soon, her feet will probably detach itself from her legs and go home on its own, "As much I wanna stay here longer with you, my feet are slowly killing me and there's nothing else that I want more than to sink in my bed for hours," She reasons, risking a glance at Steve, "I also think that my cat misses me already."

If Steve's disappointed, he doesn't show it. He nods in understanding and smiles once again, one that Natasha thinks should be a crime because no human should ever look that good smiling, "I can walk you home," Steve offers and quickly adds, "that is, if you want me to."

"I would love that." Natasha answers with a smile of her own, and for a moment Steve looks bashful. 

Steve helps Natasha carry her bags while she brandishes her well-deserved trophy under her arm. The sky is already dark and the temperature is freezing but Steve couldn't stop beaming like an idiot, sure they failed to defend their reign in hockey (and he makes sure to redeem themselves next year) and he can't help but be disappointed at that, but all that he can think of is the gorgeous redhead beside him who's too busy gathering snowflakes in her palms to notice him looking at her. And when they finally reach her house, a quaint one-storey with an eye-catching red mailbox, he feels as though he won the Olympics when Natasha reaches up and presses the faintest of kisses on his cheeks. 

"What was that for?" He asks, touching his cheek just to make sure it wasn't just his imagination.

"A thank you?" 

Steve nods, "Just on the cheeks?"

Natasha laughs and it almost embarrasses her that she was thinking of a different set of cheeks. "Just cheeks, Rogers."

"Alright, alright," He nods slowly with a boyish smile on his face, as if moving slowly would temporarily pause time. He's aware of Natasha's exhaustion, but he selfishly wants to linger a bit longer. "Go take a rest now, I know you're beat."

"Okay, thanks again." She smiles again for the umpteenth time today and Steve's fingers itch to immortalize her on a piece of paper as soon as he gets home. 

"Thanks for letting me walk you home." He adds warmly, and Steve hopes that Natasha knows that he's being genuine about it.

Out of nowhere, a flash of black fur rushes towards Natasha and he almost jumps, for a moment Steve thinks that it's a rat, a scarily huge one.

"Liho!" Natasha calls gently at the mass of fur-- which happens to be a cat that's currently purring against her calves, and she bends down to pet the cat behind its ears, "Steve, meet Liho."

Steve glances down at the cat just in time as Liho looks at him. Liho immediately stops basking in Natasha's attention and eyes him warily, and it's the kind of look that cats give when they're deciding whether they like you or if they're already deciding where to hide your body.

Slowly, Liho takes a few cautious steps towards Steve as he crouches down and lets Liho sniff his hand, and normally, he wouldn't care whether animals liked him or not, but this is Natasha's pet that we're talking about. 

It didn't take long before Liho takes a liking to Steve, butting its head against the knuckles of Steve's hand, as if telling him that Liho wouldn't be hiding his body anytime soon.

"Stop trying to steal my cat." Natasha warns, seeing as how Liho's warming up to Steve. 

"The only thing I'm trying to steal here is your attention." Steve counters, and the boyish grin makes a comeback as he steadies his gaze on her. Natasha scoffs as she shakes her head, a little smile ghosting her lips as she reaches down and picks Liho up. 

"I'm gonna head inside for real now before Liho decides that she'd rather be with you instead." Natasha says in lieu of saying goodbye, and Steve nods again, dusting his hands against his pants as he stands up.

"When can I see you again?" He asks before Natasha touches the doorknob, tilting his head to the side as he looks at her.

"Hopefully never," Natasha teases, and even from a short distance, Steve can see the twinkle in her eyes, "I'm gonna be hiding from you."

Steve nods, and his lips twitch into a smile, "Okay. I don't know if you noticed, but I was actually talking to the cat." Steve interjects as he looks at Liho pointedly, avoiding Natasha's eyes, "kinda rude of you to join a conversation you're not a part of, don't you think?" Liho meows and Natasha has never been more disappointed at her cat.

"A conversation with Liho always requires my presence." Natasha quips, and she leans against the doorframe because honestly, even though she wants to talk to Steve some more, she's exhausted.

"Hey, seriously though, get some rest." Natasha looks up at Steve as soon as the words leave his mouth, his voice serious with concern and Natasha flashes a little half smile as she turns her back at him to open the door.

"You too, Steve. You too." 

As soon as the door closes, she hears him shout from the outside, "See you when I see you, Peanut!" Natasha sneaks a glance at the windows only to see him leaving. She shakes her head fondly at him and smiles to herself. That shithead.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> i'm planning on making this multi chapter but i'm not really sure. anyway, kudos and comments are appreciated <3 have a great day!


End file.
